


out of the darkness and into the sun

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [74]
Category: Bandom, Disney RPF, Doctor Who
Genre: companion!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Spencer Smith/Kevin Jonas breakaway - kelly clarkson</p>
            </blockquote>





	out of the darkness and into the sun

Kevin didn't realize how lonely he was until he walked into that prep area backstage at that festival and saw that key hanging from a chain around Spencer's neck.

It seemed to glow with it's own light - whether that was an artifact of the things he'd seen and been exposed to, a random flight of fancy, or something else, he didn't know and didn't care. All that mattered was that he knew which door that key opened.

Spencer had straightened slowly, and to anyone else it might have seemed like he hadn't noticed Kevin staring. But Kevin saw the way Spencer's eyes flicked to him through the mirror, the absolute alertness in his posture, the sudden sense of flight stilled.

Kevin smiled, walked over, and using his body as a shield to the rest of the room, silently pulled up the chain around his neck and watched as Spencer's eyes widened slightly in recognition.

Two minutes later, Kevin was back on schedule, striding out towards the stage with Spencer's number on speed-dial in his pocket.

They talked on the phone every day, caught up every chance their packed schedules allowed. It was probably only a matter of time until the paparazzi caught up with them.

The photo of them hugging, noses buried in necks as they clung to each other in a moment of honesty, was plastered across the tabloids and even got a run on the E! main news segment that night.

'strategy?' Spencer texted him. Kevin appreciated being given the lead.

He smirked as he texted back. 'as our mutual friend might say: never apologize, never explain.'

Spencer's enigmatic grin as he was grilled by the interviewer on MTV two days later was a thing of beauty. He wore a matching smile as management hauled him in to haul him over the coals. He'd survived everything up to and including the Time War.

The rest of the planet didn't stand a chance against the pair of them.


End file.
